Alma Gêmea
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: O que acontece quando somos escravos de nossos próprios desejos?
1. Resenha

Alma Gêmea

Resenha

Fic Yaoi/Lemon.

Essa fic contém **BSDM** ou para quem não sabe significa **Bondage & Discipline; Dominance & Submission; Sadism & Masochism. Bondage/Disciplina; Dominação/Submissão; Sadismo e Masoquismo**.

Por isso se você não gosta ou se ofende com esse tipo de assunto favor não ler a fic.

Os pensamentos dos personagens estarão sempre em itálico.

Ps: Deletaram, mas olha ela aqui novamente. Quem não leu ainda aproveite.


	2. Anjo da luxúria

Alma Gêmea

Capitulo I – Anjo da Luxúria

Quatre POV

_Ás vezes eu fico pensando como a vida pode ser engraçada ou trágica, dependendo da maneira como se vê as coisas. Veja o meu caso: não sou do tipo que arrebata olhares por onde passo, quer dizer... talvez um pouco, mas não o tipo de olhares que gostaria... a primeira impressão que as pessoas têm, quando me vêem, é de que me pareço com um anjo. Não vou negar, de fato até eu, quando me olho no espelho, às vezes tenho a impressão de ver um anjo, e até acreditaria nisso, se não soubesse que o reflexo que vejo todas as manhãs não deixa clara a minha verdadeira natureza. Imaginem a pele clara, os cabelos loiros, olhos azuis tão claros quanto o céu pela manhã... para completar minha imagem angelical bastariam um par de grandes asas brancas e uma auréola._

_Como vê, a imagem de um anjo. Mas o que as pessoas não sabem, é que dentro desse anjo existem um turbilhão de sentimentos conflitantes: o que é certo, o que é errado, desejos, sonhos, e o principal de todos, a consciência de que não posso fazer tudo o que quero._

_Como eu dizia, as pessoas não me vêem como um todo. Eles acham que minha vida é um mar de rosas. Um rapaz apresentável, gentil, educado, responsável, isso é muito importante devo dizer... droga lá vou eu novamente, maldita consciência que não me deixar ser quem eu sou. Como estava dizendo responsável, inteligente e herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas. É, sou extremamente rico. Meus pais morreram há alguns anos e fiquei a frente das empresas Winner: sou o presidente da Winners Corporation, que desenvolve soluções para as mais diversas área. Então neste momento você pensa, o que há de errado? _

_Eu também não sei. Q que sei, é que não sou nem de perto o que gostaria de ser... ou talvez seja, mas não da forma que deveria. Acho que não estou sendo muito claro. Mas como dizem, a vida não é perfeita e não podemos ter ou ser tudo o que queremos. Mesmo que eu queira mais do que a vida me dá - não estou falando de dinheiro, ele não é importante...tá, tudo bem, ele ajuda é verdade - mas você pode dizer, com sinceridade, que a pessoa ao seu lado é realmente seu amigo ou ele está com você apenas por que você tem MUITO dinheiro? _

_Eu vivo rodeado de pessoas o tempo todo e não sei se posso confiar nelas. Eu poderia contar nos dedos as pessoas em quem posso confiar de olhos fechados, mas, o mais engraçado, é que não sei se posso confiar em mim mesmo, confiar em meus instintos. Necessito de rédeas que possam me prender. Prender o outro Quatre que existe dentro de mim, o que exala luxúria, um escravo de meus próprios desejos. Eu quero, necessito libertar o demônio dentro de mim, soltar essa vontade de controlar e ser controlado, desejar e ser desejado, possuir e ser possuído, ser quem eu realmente sou e acordar no dia seguinte com minha consciência tranqüila, pelo menos uma única vez._

_

* * *

_

Quatre se levantou da cadeira olhando através da grande janela de vidro de seu escritório, as luzes da cidade estavam começando a aparecer, o céu repleto de nuvens escuras e os relâmpagos que cortavam a escuridão, indicavam que logo começaria a chover. Sua sala estava mergulhada na escuridão, iluminada apenas pelos relâmpagos que se tornavam cada vez mais constantes. A maioria das pessoas do prédio já haviam ido embora, mas ele ainda continuava ali, preso em sua sala, preso em seus pensamentos. Não tinha um lugar para ir ou pelo menos um lugar para o qual quisesse voltar.

Ele não desejava voltar para a mansão fria e vazia. Não se referia em relação a pessoas, pois sua residência estava sempre repleta de empregados, prontos a servi-lo no que precisasse. Mas eles não poderiam servi-lhe o que desejava, o realmente precisava. Ele precisava de ar, ser livre, necessitava de emoções e aventuras, que lhe enchessem a alma e completassem o corpo. Ele precisava se render ao corpo, rastejar na lama, se tornar um desconhecido entre muitos, precisava estar com pessoas que pensassem como ele, que ansiassem e desejassem se entregar à luxúria que contaminavam suas mentes.

Quatre passou as mãos pelo peito, abrindo os botões da camisa, como se com isso pudesse libertar sua mente. Ele passou as mãos sobre o próprio peito, de uma forma lenta e excitante; sua pele estava quente, em relação à mão fria (devido à refrigeração da sala). Ele encostou suas costas na janela, desejando que não fosse sua a mão a tocar-lhe o corpo. Precisa sair, encontrar alguém a quem se entregar àquela noite. Precisava dar vazão aos seus desejos mais uma vez.

* * *

_Olho ao redor e tudo o que vejo são essas paredes a me sufocar, uma pilha de papéis sobre a mesa, aguardando uma assinatura minha. Responsabilidades, é apenas isso que vejo e é tudo o que quero evitar no momento. Eu preciso sair, ganhar a noite, encontrar, na obscuridade humana, algo que aplaque minha vontade. Achar o que minha mente pede dia a dia, encontrar alguém com os mesmos desejos que eu, sem que precise me esconder atrás de uma máscara de recato e responsabilidade._

_

* * *

_

Quatre pegou seu paletó, colocado na cadeira, e abriu a gaveta pegando as chaves de seu carro. Sairia atrás de seus desejos, iria satisfazer sua vontade, não passaria mais uma noite lutando contra a vontade de sua carne, para acordar frustrado e insatisfeito. Encontraria alguém que o satisfizesse, mesmo que pela manhã viesse a se odiar, essa noite ele iria se entregar ao que realmente era e o que queria ser.

Ele jogou o paletó sobre os ombros e caminhou em direção aos elevadores; o segurança o cumprimentou e ele acenou com a cabeça. Acionou o elevador, que desceu até o nível do estacionamento. Havia poucos carros àquela hora da noite: vinte para ás nove. Ele já deveria estar em casa, mas não queria voltar. Essa noite, iria a outro lugar. Um local que havia conhecido há poucos dias. E não usaria nenhum disfarce, seria ele mesmo, com sua aparência angelical e interior de demônio. Ele caminhou até o seu Audi Rs6 4.2 Avant Tiptronic **1** preto, desligou o alarme e sentou-se no banco do motorista. Manobrando o carro, deixou o estacionamento do prédio, ganhando a rua. Ele dirigiu por quase uma hora até encontrar o lugar que queria: um bar de encontros, um lugar onde poderia ser quem quisesse, fazer o que quisesse, que ninguém se importaria. Um local onde as pessoas se deixavam levar pelos desejos da alma humana, um lugar perfeito para se perder como pessoa.

* * *

_Encontro o lugar que procurava, mas sabia que não deveria estar ali. Mas esse era o lugar perfeito para encontrar o que procurava. O local estava repleto pela fumaça de cigarro, e relativamente cheio, levando-se em conta que ainda era terça-feira. Caminho entre as pessoas, algumas olham-me com indisfarçável desejo, outros simplesmente passavam suas mãos pelo seu corpo a medida em que avanço. Sim, era o lugar certo para se encontrar a luxúria que minha mente desejava. Sento-me em uma mesa vazia, de forma que eu possa vagar meus olhos por todo o lugar, não procurando algo específico, apenas algo que chame a minha atenção. De repente, meus olhos se detêm em uma mulher; sim, ela chama a minha atenção, não apenas por suas formas ou pelas roupas que usa, mas pelos olhos de um tom esverdeado. A cor que é como uma obsessão para mim._

_

* * *

_

O garçom se aproximou da mesa e Quatre fez o seu pedido: um uísque puro, sem gelo. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e as deslizando pelo pescoço. Uma outra mão se juntou a sua, seguindo o caminho de seu tórax. Seus olhos se abriram, para encontrar a íris verde de uma bonita mulher, a mesma que ele observava.

- Quer companhia?

- Depende de que tipo de companhia você quer me oferecer.

- A que você desejar.

- Aceita uma bebida?

- Claro.

Quatre fez sinal para o garçom e pediu uma bebida para a mulher a sua frente, ela era bonita: seios fartos, cabelos ruivos cacheados até a cintura. Ela se vestia de forma a exaltar suas curvas, com uma saia vermelha, que mal cobria as belas pernas, um corpete preto, que modelava a cintura e realçava o colo alvo. Quatre sorriu para a mulher a sua frente. Ela se aproximou seu corpo do dele, deslizando suas mãos pelo meio das pernas de Quatre, enquanto sussurrava uma proposta em seu ouvido.

- O que acha de irmos a um outro lugar, apenas nós dois.

- Nós dois?

- Hum... eu poderia lhe mostrar muitas coisas interessantes.

A mulher se aproximou mais e começou a beijar o pescoço de Quatre, enquanto estimulava seu membro, por sobre a calça escura. Quatre ofegou em resposta, mas ainda não era o que desejava. Ele levou sua mão até o meio das pernas da mulher as acariciando. Tomou os lábios dela em um beijo selvagem, enquanto sua mão buscava a intimidade daquele corpo junto ao seu. A mulher abriu suas pernas, dando melhor acesso à mão que explorava seu corpo. Quatre começou a esfregar seus dedos por sobre a peça íntima dela , como se fosse penetra-la. Ele abandonou os lábios vermelhos e começou a explorar-lhe o colo e pescoço com a boca; a mulher ofegava em antecipação. Ela pegou a mão que a tocava e a dirigiu para sua intimidade; Quatre sentiu a umidade em seus dedos e começou a estimula-la com seu dedo médio. A mulher empurrava seu corpo em direção ao dedo, em busca de mais profundidade. Quatre sorriu e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

- Eu quero fazer sexo com você, sobre essa mesa. Quero toma-la enquanto todos assistem.

A mulher levantou a cabeça olhando ao redor, as pessoas pareciam observa-los. Seu rosto estava vermelho. Sim, ela também desejava isso, era por essa razão que estava ali: queria ser tomada por aquele desconhecido, com a aparência de um anjo, e cujos olhos transbordavam luxúria. Quando notou que ele a observava, decidiu ir ter com ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de acordo; era isso que queria: que ele a penetrasse, queria que vissem. Quatre sorriu e retirou a mão, que tocava o centro da intimidade da mulher, e a levou aos lábios. Ele levantou-se da cadeira, estendendo sua mão a jovem para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Ela aceitou a mão, que lhe foi oferecida, e ele a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, tomando os lábios da mulher novamente, enquanto a suspendia e a colocava sobre a mesa. As pessoas começaram a observar o casal com maior curiosidade. Uma das mãos do homem sumiram entre as pernas da mulher, enquanto ele devorava-lhe o pescoço. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que eram observados, e isso apenas aumentou o desejo dele. Sem esperar mais, ele se ajoelhou entre as pernas da mulher e puxou a peça íntima dela com as duas mãos.

As pessoas começaram a se aglomerar em volta do casal, assistindo, avidamente, todos os detalhes do que eles pretendiam realizar. A mulher se inclinou sobre a mesa abrindo os olhos; a excitação crescia em seu corpo, os olhares de luxúria na direção deles apenas fazia aumentar o desejo. O homem loiro, jogou a calcinha da mulher para cima da multidão que os assistia, então começou a deslizar suas mãos pelas pernas dela, subindo a saia de forma que era possível ver o triângulo ruivo entre as pernas. Sem esperar mais, ele começou a morder e a lamber, lentamente, as coxas, e logo seus lábios se encontravam sugando e lambendo a intimidade daquela desconhecida. Os gemidos e suspiros se intensificaram, à medida que ele introduzia sua língua. A mulher agarrou os cabelos do homem, forçando a cabeça dele, para aumentar o contato. As pessoas estavam atentas as reações da mulher, que tinha as pernas e braços cobertos pelo suor, os olhos nublados pelo desejo.

Ele tirou as mãos dela de seu cabelo, e deslizou as mãos pelo próprio peito, descendo-as ao longo do tórax, do abdômen, tocando o próprio sexo por cima da calça, que não escondia a protuberância que o seu desejo produzia. A mulher levantou o corpo da mesa e o puxou com as pernas, lançando suas mãos em direção as calças do loiro. Ele observava o olhar de cada um deles: a cobiça, o desejo, a luxúria ardendo em seus olhos; às mulheres ofegavam, passando as mãos ao longo do pescoço e por entre os seios; os homens transpiravam, enquanto o volume em suas calças evidenciava a excitação.

A mulher abriu a calça do homem e começou a estimular-lhe o sexo por dentro das roupas. Ele segurou-se na borda da mesa, se empurrando em direção a mão quente que o masturbava. Ele sentiu um outro par de mãos o segurando por trás, acariciando-lhe os braços e o peito. Olhou e viu uma outra mulher, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis como o céu na tempestade. Ele sorriu e ela tomou os lábios entre os seus, enquanto abria-lhe a blusa e acariciava-lhe um mamilo. As pessoas em volta se deliciavam com a cena à frente: o homem loiro sendo excitado por duas mulheres. A ruiva, sobre a mesa, trouxe o membro dele para fora e tomou-o nos lábios, sugado-o e lambendo em toda a sua extensão.

Quatre gemia. Sim, era isso que ele queria: sexo puro e simples. Ser observado enquanto era masturbado e despido. Despido de qualquer pudor, despido dos princípios humanos, despido de si mesmo. Ele sabia que não poderia agüentar por muito tempo, por isso afastou a mulher atrás de si, e retirou a outra que havia engolfado seu membro. Buscou em sua calça uma proteção, estendendo a mulher à sua frente. Ela sorriu e rompeu o lacre, retirando o preservativo de seu invólucro. Assim que ela terminou, ele a puxou contra si, a fazendo rodear sua cintura com as pernas. Com uma única investida a penetrou, enquanto a mulher de cabelos negros se aproximava novamente. Ela desceu suas calças, acariciando suas nádegas com as mãos; ela desceu sua boca para os globos redondos e começou a lambe-los. Separando a carne macia, deslizou sua língua entre ela, acariciando o canal estreito. Um outro homem se juntou as carícias. O desconhecido mergulhou seu dedo na bebida que tomava e o introduziu no canal apertado do homem loiro.

Quatre ofegou ao sentir um dedo invadi-lo. A dor e o desconforto inicial da invasão o fez excitar-se ainda mais, fazendo-o abrir mais as pernas. Ele iniciou um movimento pélvico, mergulhando seu membro dentro da mulher. Quando a cabeça de seu membro estava quase todo fora dela, ele investia novamente, a penetrando. Um segundo dedo foi adicionado ao primeiro, seguindo os movimentos que ele fazia no corpo da mulher. O homem procurava alargar o canal estreito, fazendo seus dedos darem pequenas voltas dentro daquele calor gostoso. O desconhecido aproximou seu corpo, de forma a esfregar-se contra o loiro que possuía a mulher a gemer sobre a mesa.

Quatre sentiu-se arrebatado em um mundo de sensações. Ele sentia que o gozo estava próximo. Os dois dedos dentro de si o estimulavam sem piedade, roçando sua próstata uma vez após a outra. O desconhecido se esfregava nele, enquanto a mulher de cabelos negros beliscava seus mamilos. Quando ele achou que não seria mais possível, sentiu o homem atrás de si massagear suas bolas e adicionar mais um dedo, aumentando a fricção em sua próstata. Ele abriu o corpete da mulher sobre a mesa com as mãos e massageou os seios dela; um outro homem se juntou a eles, tomando os lábios dela entre os seus e substituindo as mãos de Quatre a toca-la. O loiro sentiu que o corpo da mulher estava se aproximando do ápice, pois ela segurava a borda da mesa com força. O desconhecido atrás de si agarrou seus cabelos com força, puxando sua cabeça para trás, para então começar a lamber seu pescoço, enquanto mantinha os dedos dele dentro de Quatre.

* * *

_Por Alá! O que eu estou fazendo aqui entre essas pessoas, me deixando tocar por desconhecidos. Minha alma chora... Como posso ter descido tão baixo, apenas para sentir essa sensação plena que acabará em alguns minutos, restando apenas o vazio?_

_

* * *

_

O corpo de Quatre estava banhado pelo suor, seu cabelo loiro grudado em seu rosto, sentindo um estremecimento percorrer cada célula de seu corpo. A mulher arqueou o corpo e gemeu, alcançando o gozo; depois foi a vez de seu corpo começar a ter espasmos, e ele gozou forte, libertando-se, por um momento, de sua consciência. Suas forças o abandonaram e, ele teria caído sobre a mulher, se o homem atrás de si não o mantivesse preso junto ao corpo com os braços. Ele abriu os olhos e viu o homem que o segurava: o garçom que lhe servia a mesa. Ele deveria ser alguns anos mais novo que ele, com cabelos escuros e olhos azuis. O garçom ajudou Quatre a se manter de pé, enquanto que a mulher de cabelos pretos suspendia suas calças. Ele se recompôs, para então olhar para a mulher sobre a mesa, que o observava, com a saia erguida e os seios a mostra. Olhando ao redor, percebeu que as pessoas se dispersavam, dispostas a encontrar o próprio gozo elas mesmas. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e ajudou a mulher a se vestir, a beijando suavemente e acariciando seu rosto .

- Obrigado.

A mulher sorriu, ele retirou algumas notas da carteira e jogou sobre a mesa para pagar as bebidas que havia pedido. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que eram quase três da manhã. Ele tinha que voltar para casa, pois logo seria dia novamente, e teria que estar no escritório às seis, como todos os dias. Caminhou até o carro, ligando o motor, seguiu em direção a sua mansão. Assim que chegou foi recepcionado pelo mordomo, que o olhava com reprovação. Quatre seguiu diretamente para seu quarto, arrancou suas roupas e se enviou na banheira, dando lugar a sua dor, não a física, pois ela se manifestaria apenas quando tivesse que levantar em algumas horas. Mas a dor mental, a dor em sua alma, que chegara minutos antes de alcançar o gozo, e depois por um instante esquecido, enquanto se deliciava com a sensação de plenitude de seu corpo, mas que agora voltava com força redobrada.

Ele se afundou na banheira lavando seu corpo. Encostou sua cabeça na borda, tentando se manter acordado, pois se dormisse poderia escorregar e se afogar. Mas o cansaço era mais forte e minutos depois estava dormindo. Acordou após algumas horas muito assustado, quando o mordomo veio acorda-lo e o encontrou dormindo dentro da banheira.

* * *

_O cansaço me venceu e acabei por dormir onde não deveria. Poderia ter morrido, mas isso não aconteceu, vejo isso pela expressão de repreensão de Rashid, que não é muito diferente da expressão de quando cheguei há horas atrás. Sei que está decepcionado comigo, mas ele não pode imaginar o que faço. Ele sabe que estou me destruindo como ser humano, vê isso em meus olhos, assim como eu vejo sempre que trago minha consciência a tona. Levanto-me e sinto todo o meu corpo reclamar. Vou precisar de algo contra dor, a física pelo menos, pois não acredito que exista algum remédio que cure a dor na alma humana._

_

* * *

_

Quatre trocou de roupa colocando um terno preto, condizente com seu humor. Ele não sentia a menor vontade de comer, mas sabia que precisava se alimentar.

- Rashid, poderia me trazer algum remédio para dor muscular?

- Sinto muito, senhor, mas o remédio acabou. Vou pedir...

- Tudo bem, eu compro a caminho do trabalho. Diga a Alfred para trazer o carro, pois não me sinto disposto a dirigir hoje.

- Com quiser, senhor.

Quatre se levantou, pegou sua pasta e seguiu em direção a saída, onde o motorista o aguardava com a Mercedes prateada. Ele entrou e recostou a cabeça. Quando estavam próximos ao prédio da Winners Corporation ele solicitou que o motorista parasse.

- Alfred, pare aqui, por favor, eu preciso comprar um remédio antes que enlouqueça.

- Eu posso fazer isso, senhor.

- Não é necessário, me aguarde aqui.

Quatre saiu antes que o motorista descesse e abrisse a porta para ele. Entrou na farmácia, alheio a tudo a sua volta que não fosse a dor alucinante de seu corpo e de sua cabeça. Ele se aproximou do balcão onde um atendente o recepcionou.

- Posso ajuda-lo, senhor?

- Sim, eu gostaria de algo para dor.

- Que tipo de dor, senhor?

- Dor de cabeça, dor muscular e...

* * *

_Eu tive que pensar por um momento: o eu que deveria pedir? Desculpem-me, vocês por acaso vendem algo para diminuir dor na alma? Acho que ainda não vendem esse tipo de medicamento. Será que veneno é considerado um remédio? Não creio que vendam veneno aqui. O atendente me olha esperando que continue a falar, mas o que eu poderia dizer, apenas quero algo que diminua a dor que sinto neste instante._

_

* * *

_

- Apenas isso, o que tiver o efeito mais rápido e mais duradouro, por favor.

O atendente lhe entregou dois vidros: um contendo aspirinas e outra contendo um relaxante muscular, que ele informara ser o mais procurado e o mais eficiente. Quatre mal prestou atenção ao que falou o atendente; ele apenas desejava sair e tomar o tão milagroso medicamento. Pediu que o atendente lhe trouxesse três vidros do relaxante e dois para dor de cabeça. Por um instante o atendente o olhou com incredulidade, mas depois foi até a prateleira e retornou com os medicamentos solicitados. Ele pegou a cesta oferecida com os remédios e uma garrafa da água no refrigerador, caminhando até o caixa para efetuar o pagamento.

* * *

_O atendente deve achar que eu estou com alguma doença muito grave, para levar três vidros de relaxante, contendo quase 200 cápsulas cada vidro e dois para dor de cabeça, com 250 cápsulas. É, eu estou doente, doente de mim mesmo, das minhas responsabilidades, de meus desejos, de minhas obsessões. Acho que preciso para de pensar, isso com certeza já seria um começo._

_

* * *

_

Quatre pagou pelas compras e saiu da farmácia. Ele estava tão atordoado com as dores, que acabou esbarrando em alguém que estava entrando. Automaticamente seu corpo estremeceu, lhe causando um arrepio que subiu pela coluna. O loiro se desculpou apressado, sem olhar para a pessoa em questão. O motorista o aguardava em pé, ao lado da porta, a abrindo assim que o vê. Ele entrou no carro e olhou, por um instante através do vidro, mas sem prender sua atenção em nada especificamente, não notando assim, que a pessoa em que esbarrara ainda se encontrava parado na porta da farmácia, o observando.

* * *

_Sei que esbarrei em alguém quando sai da loja, mas a dor me enlouquece e nem me viro ou levanto minha cabeça para ver em quem esbarrei. Pude sentir um cheiro no ar, doce e grave, até mesmo agradável e relaxante; se minha cabeça não latejasse tanto, até me permitiria virar para ver como era pessoa que cheirava tão bem, e que fez meu corpo se arrepiar com o leve contato. Tá, não foi leve foi um esbarrão, mas ainda assim eu me senti estranho. Porém essa dor não me deixa pensar e minha consciência me avisa de que se não for rápido chegarei atrasado e será a vigésima vez esse mês. Acho que estou me superando._

_

* * *

_

Dez minutos depois, Quatre estava dentro do elevador, a caminho de seu escritório. Ele havia tomado dois comprimidos de cada um dos medicamentos, quando deveria ter tomado apenas um de cada um deles. Assim que o elevador se abriu, ele seguiu em direção a sua sala, cumprimentando as pessoas que encontrava pelo caminho. Assim que sua secretária o viu, se levantou e o recebeu com um sorriso, o seguindo para dentro da sala.

- Bom dia, senhor Winner.

- Bom dia ,senhora Cowman, como vai a família?

- Muito bem, senhor. Mas não posso disser o mesmo do senhor, não me parece muito bem.

- Nada escapa a seus olhos, não é. Eu vou ficar bem, é apenas uma dor de cabeça, nada de mais.

- Quer tomar alguma coisa?

- Eu já tomei, obrigado. O que temos na pauta para hoje?

- Uma reunião com o pessoal da Tecnologs System, ás 14h. Uma reunião às 16h, com os acionistas. E um jantar de negócios com Fred & Fred, ás 20h.

- Eu tenho a manhã livre, então?

- A senhorita Callaptos deseja lhe falar, pediu que a avisasse assim que chegasse.

- Certo, a avise pra vir até a minha sala. Obrigado Chris.

- De nada, senhor.

A secretária deixou a sala e Quatre se virou para observar a vista pela janela. A dor estava desaparecendo, dando lugar a uma sonolência. Ele procurou pela bula de ambos os medicamentos e verificou que não era aconselhado duplicar a dose de nenhum deles, uma vez que o medicamento provocava sonolência, e aconselhava-se não dirigir.

- Grande, era só o que me faltava.

- Falando sozinho agora, Quatre.

- Alex, entre.

Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos amendoados, vestindo um conjunto salmão claro e sapatos brancos, caminhou em direção a mesa, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras a sua frente. Quatre sorriu para a amiga e diretora executiva da empresa. Ela era uma mulher muito atraente na opinião de Quatre: os cabelos lisos caindo soltos sobre os ombros, as feições suaves, a pele morena. Eles haviam se conhecido durante uma viagem de negócios na Grécia, o país de Alexandra. Ela era o contato dele no país, onde ele havia ido verificar como andava os negócios e conhecer o mercado grego. Ele ficara tão impressionado com a eficiência de Alexandra, que ofereceu a ela um cargo executivo na matriz da empresa. Agora ela era responsável pelas negociações financeiras da empresa e era seu braço direito.

- É, eu estava lendo a bula de um remédio.

- Sei é, você o tomou antes de ler e agora quer saber quais as reações possíveis. Nunca lhe disseram que a bula é lida antes de se tomar o medicamento?

- Há... há... já, mas eu não costumo seguir regras e você sabe disso.

- É, eu sei, mas há sempre uma primeira vez, não acha?

- Não dessa. Mas o que você queria me falar tão cedo?

-É sobre o jantar com Fred & Fred.

- Você estará lá, não é?

- Sabe que sim, Quatre.

- Ótimo, tudo bem, diga o que eu devo saber.

Alex e Quatre conversaram por quase três horas a respeito da empresa de desenvolvimento, pertencente aos irmãos Fred; eles estavam no mercado de desenvolvimento a mais de 25 anos, e agora estavam a procura de novos sócios e novos segmentos. Quatre ficou surpreso em receber uma ligação solicitando um encontro. O primeiro contato havia se dado entre os advogados de ambas as empresas. Após a análise da proposta, ele e Alex decidiram encontrar os irmãos Fred, para discutirem melhor o assunto. Quatre tinha por hábito nunca fechar um negócio antes de conhecer os futuros investidores ou sócios.

O dia seguiu normalmente e Quatre teve que se controlar para não dormir, tomando xícaras de café para se manter acordado até o final do dia. A cada reunião ele sentia-se mais cansado e sua dor de cabeça voltara. Até pensou em tomar outra cápsula de aspirina, mas achou melhor não faze-lo. Ele seguiu para o restaurante onde seria o jantar, mas já estava quarenta minutos atrasado. Quando chegou, desculpou-se alegando que a última reunião com os acionistas havia demorado mais que o previsto

* * *

_Eu menti. A reunião terminou exatamente ás 17h30, mas eu acabei adormecendo e perdendo a hora. O que_ _eu podia fazer se o remédio é realmente bom. Felizmente Alex havia conduzido a reunião satisfatoriamente até a minha chegada. Eu tenho que tomar mais cuidado, não posso me atrasar para reuniões importantes. Olho o relógio, que marca, aproximadamente, 22h30, e meu corpo já começa a reclamar de cansaço, com minha cabeça doendo terrivelmente. Acho que vou tomar a aspirina novamente, assim que chegar em casa. Eu preciso de uma noite de sono._

_

* * *

_

Quatre se despediu dos irmãos Fred e de Alex minutos depois. A reunião havia se prolongado além do previsto, por isso, ele só chegou em sua casa por volta das 23h. Retirando suas roupas ele jogou-se sobre a cama, e olhou para o quarto bem decorado e vazio. Ele tinha que levantar e tomar um banho quente para relaxar os músculos. se forçando a levantar, Quatre caminhou até o chuveiro se obrigando a não usar a banheira. Talvez não tivesse a mesma sorte dessa vez, e sabia que dormiria assim que sentisse os jatos de água morna sobre os seus músculos doloridos. Ele deixou o chuveiro com uma toalha a rodear-lhe a cintura, sentou-se na cama e tomando duas aspirinas e um relaxante, retirou a tolha, a jogando no chão, apagou a luz de cabeceira e se cobriu com as cobertas, deixando que o sono e o cansaço o levasse.

O restante da semana passou sem maiores problemas, pelo menos até a sexta-feira. Quatre olhou para o relógio pela décima vez em menos de dois minutos; e por mais que olhasse o relógio ainda marcavam duas horas da tarde. Novamente a sensação de sufocamento, a necessidade física do corpo o estava atormentando.

* * *

_Eu vou enlouquecer, eu preciso...preciso que alguém me toque!_

_

* * *

_

Quatre caminhou até a porta de seu escritório e a trancou. Informou a secretária que não estava se sentindo muito bem, e que iria descansar um pouco no sofá, dentro da própria sala e que havia trancado a porta.

- Gostaria que chamasse um médico, senhor Winner?

- Não é necessário, Chris, eu apenas preciso...

* * *

_A palavra me tocar ecoou em minha mente, mas eu não poderia dizer isso a minha secretária. Então pela segunda vez na semana eu menti. Isso já estava se tornando um hábito e eu, particularmente, não gosto disso._

_

* * *

_

- Eu preciso apenas repousar alguns minutos e ficarei bem, obrigado. Anote todas as minhas ligações, por favor.

- Será feito, senhor.

Quatre retirou o paletó e a camisa, os colocando estendidos atrás da cadeira. Ele deitou-se no sofá abrindo ligeiramente as pernas, começando a se tocar. Ele deslizou sua mão direita pelo meio do peito, enquanto sua mão esquerda massageava seus pênis por sobre a calça. Ele fechou os olhos e imaginou que não eram suas mãos a tocar seu corpo, mas as mãos de um amante. Estimulou os mamilos com a ponta dos dedos, aumentando a massagem em seu membro, que já se encontrava excitado. Ele imaginou a boca quente percorrendo toda a extensão de seu corpo, descendo até o meio de suas pernas. Abriu a calça e tocou o membro duro com as mãos. Quatre começou a gemer, a medida em que a manipulação em seu membro aumentava; colocou seu braço direito em sua boca para abafar os gemidos. Seu amante imaginário tomou seus lábios em um beijo selvagem, que o estava deixando sem ar, e ele arqueou o corpo buscando proximidade. Seu amante beijou atrás de sua orelha, introduzindo a língua quente dentro dela. Seus lábios se entreabriram, procurando por ar. Podia sentir os dedos a acariciar suas bolas, comprimindo-as entre as mãos quentes, enquanto que um dedo deslizava pelas suas nádegas, procurando por sua entrada. Seu amante sabia exatamente como estimula-lo.

Ele olhou para seu membro inchado, que começava a vazar. Começou a inspirar e expirar mais profundamente, tentando controlar a sensação orgástica que se iniciava; seus quadris começaram a trabalhar no mesmo ritmo de sua mão. Quando o orgasmo o atingiu, ele morder seu braço com força, expelindo sua semente sobre o estômago e pernas, seu corpo tremendo. Sentiu o gosto de sangue em seus lábios: havia ferido seu braço.

Quatre ficou ainda por alguns minutos deitado no sofá, lambendo os dedos, provando a si mesmo. Sabia que não havia necessidade de ter colocado seu braço na boca para impedir-se de berrar, sua sala era a prova de som, ninguém poderia ter ouvido nenhum de seus gemidos. Olhou para o braço e viu a marca dos dentes e a pequena ferida feita por eles; não era algo que necessitasse de cuidados imediatos, mas era algo que seria facilmente notado. Quatre se levantou e começou a arrumar a bagunça que havia feito. Buscou uma toalha no banheiro e limpou o sofá; suas roupas precisariam ser lavadas, por isso abriu o armário do banheiro e procurou por novas peças de roupa que pudesse usar. Encontrou uma calça da mesma cor que a anterior, assim como uma cueca limpa, mas quando ia fechar o armário, viu uma outra roupa que chamou sua atenção: uma calça preta de couro e uma camisa da mesma cor. Uma idéia de formou em sua mente... uma idéia que o deixou excitado. Ele tomou um banho rápido e trocou de roupa, colocando as roupas sujas em uma sacola e deixando-as embaixo da pia. Pegou as chaves de seu carro e saiu da sala. Precisaria compras umas coisas.

- Sente-se melhor, senhor?

- Sim, muito melhor. Eu vou sair por alguns instantes para resolver algumas coisas e depois volto. Como não vou precisar mais de você por hoje, por que não vai mais cedo para casa e fazer companhia a sua família?

- Tem certeza, senhor Quatre?

- Sim, vá para casa e esteja aqui segunda-feira bem cedo.

- Tenha um bom final de semana, senhor.

- Obrigado, Chris, eu terei. Você também aproveite.

Quatre saiu com o carro do prédio, seguindo para o shopping mais próximo. Ele entrou no shopping e seguiu para a farmácia no terceiro andar.Procurou na prateleira o que queria e comprou o material necessário. O próximo passo seria uma ótica do quarto andar; falou com o atendente e minutos depois saia com um pequeno pacote nas mãos. Ele saiu do shopping e voltou ao escritório, o andar inteiro estava vazio; quando chegou ao prédio, informou, ao segurança, que receberia alguns clientes depois do horário normal, e pediu que os deixassem subir. Ele entrou em sua sala e foi para o banheiro se preparar. Era loucura, ele sabia, mas era uma loucura que ele estava disposto a realizar.

Quatre abriu a embalagem que comprou na farmácia, lendo as instruções. Depois aplicou da forma como estava descrito, após meia hora viu o resultado no espelho: a imagem ainda não estava perfeita, precisava de alguns detalhes, mas ele terminaria mais tarde. Ele foi até sua mesa e ligou o computador acessando a Internet, precisava encontrar algumas pessoas e a rede era perfeita para isso; mandou uma mensagem e aguardou, por quase uma hora, até que recebeu a reposta que queria. Não havia sido muito difícil, ele sabia onde encontrar, não seria a primeira vez que os contatava.

_

* * *

_

_Estou para cometer a maior loucura da minha vida, sei disso, mas não posso evitar sentir-me excitado com isso. Excitado com o que poderá acontecer. Não, eu sei o que vai acontecer e é isso que faz meu sangue ferver, a espera, a antecipação dos fatos. São 18h, e eles deverão chegar em duas horas. Em duas horas estarei rendido aos meus desejos e minhas fantasias, estarei rendido à luxúria de minha mente mais uma vez, mas ainda há detalhes a acertar: minha imagem ainda não é perfeita, mas antes que cheguem, ela será._

_

* * *

_

Quatre retornou ao banheiro e trocou de roupa, vestiu calças pretas de couro, que moldavam os músculos de suas pernas, e uma camiseta preta, que realçava os músculos do abdômen e apertava os braços, evidenciando os bíceps. Ele abriu o pacote que comprara na ótica e colocou da forma como o atendente lhe havia explicado. Ele penteou os cabelos e verificou a imagem refletida; sim ele estava perfeito, da forma como havia imaginado, a imagem oposta do anjo que via refletido todos os dias no espelho: fios negros, ao invés dos loiros; olhos da cor de sua obsessão, diferentes do azul claro do céu. As horas estavam passando e a cada minuto ele se sentia mais ansioso. Quando o telefone tocou ele teve um sobressalto, atendeu a ligação: seus convidados haviam chegado.

Quatre acordou e notou que seu corpo inteiro doía; abriu os olhos e tentou lembrar onde estava. Sim, ele ainda estava em seu escritório. Olhou para a janela e viu que já era dia claro, e lembrou do que tinha acontecido, e mesmo que sua mente não o tivesse lembrado, as pistas sobre o que tinha ocorrido estavam claras diante dos seus olhos. O sofá estava manchado, assim como o tapete; peças de roupas íntima estavam jogadas no chão, assim como as coisas que tinha sobre a mesa, agora vazia: o telefone, o organizador, o computador, estava tudo no chão; e o cheiro de bebida impregnada no ar e em seu corpo. Passou as mãos sobre o peito nu, sentindo seus mamilos doloridos. Olhou para baixo e viu as marcas vermelhas em seu peito, enquanto que seus braços se encontravam em pior estado: duas marcas vermelhas largas envolviam seus pulsos e no seu antebraço a marca de dentes estavam avermelhadas e inflamadas; e por fim, seu pescoço possuía marcas roxas, assim como o interior de suas coxas.

Ele ainda sentia os vestígios do gozo em seu canal, assim como a sensação de libertação e prazer em sua mente. Então sua consciência o assaltou e ele procurou por um relógio. Quando o encontrou, sentiu vontade de se jogar pela janela. Procurou suas roupas no chão e as vestiu, e assim que terminou a porta do escritório se abriu, para encontrar com o olhar estarrecido de Alex, parada na porta.

Alex olhou para toda a sala e depois para o homem parado no meio dela, fechando a roupa. Ela se afastou ligeiramente para chamar a segurança, não sabia quem era aquele homem, mas sabia que ele não deveria estar ali. O fato de não ver Quatre em lugar algum a assustou; ela se preparou para sair quando o homem a chamou.

- Não se preocupe, Alex, sou eu mesmo.

- Quatre?

- Sim.

- Por Deus, o que aconteceu aqui.

- Eu...recebi algumas pessoas.

- Recebeu algumas pessoas? Que pessoas?

- É...

- Droga, Quatre, você tem noção de que horas são? Por acaso você se esqueceu que tínhamos uma reunião esta manhã?

Alex passou as mãos pelos cabelos e olhou para o amigo que não a encarava. Ela respirou fundo e tentou novamente.

- As pessoas que estiveram aqui... você não as conhece, não é?

- Já nos encontramos algumas vezes.

- Para extravasarem seus desejos, devo supor.

- E se for?

- Você precisa de um médico.

- Porque? Por que dei vazão aos meus desejos?

- Você chama isso que fez de desejo. Isso não é desejo, é loucura e você sabe. O que fará quando descobrirem que você promove orgias em seu escritório, ao final do ambiente, com o pretexto de saciar seus desejos sórdidos?

- Não me interessa o que pensem, não cheguei aonde cheguei me preocupando com a opinião das pessoas. Desejos sórdidos? Sim eu sou sórdido, louco, libertino, lascivo, promiscuo, o que você quiser que eu seja, e o que eu desejar ser, eu serei.

- Quatre, não...

- Eu sei o que sou, Alex. Nenhuma pessoa decente faria o que eu faço, ou o que fiz. Dormir com qualquer um. Dormir com uma, duas, três pessoas, ou quantos forem necessários, em uma mesma noite, apenas para aplacar o desejo de meu corpo.

Quatre se jogou no sofá, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Seu corpo inteiro doía, seus braços e pescoço com as marcas da loucura que cometera, no chão e na mesa os sinais da orgia que ele proporcionara a si mesmo. Sabia que havia passado dos limites, havia ultrapassado o limite entre suas responsabilidades e suas fantasias, e mesmo assim não havia saciado seu desejo. Não havia como negar o prazer que sentira, mas ainda se sentia vazio.

Alex olhou para o amigo estirado no sofá, os cabelos escuros, os olhos esverdeados, as roupas pretas moldadas ao corpo, revelando as formas másculas, a personificação da luxúria muito diferente da imagem angelical que via todos os dias.

Uma reunião havia sido marcada pela manhã com novos investidores e Quatre não aparecera. Alex ligou para a mansão onde ele morava e foi informada que o jovem patrão não havia retornado para casa. Ela ligou para o celular dele, mas este não respondeu a nenhuma de suas chamadas. Ligou para segurança do prédio, onde residiam os escritórios da Winner Corporation e o único lugar que ainda não o havia procurado, quando os seguranças a informaram de que Quatre havia recebido algumas pessoas no escritório, depois do expediente e que as mesmas deixaram o prédio apenas a poucas horas, sem a companhia do amigo. Por isso ela resolvera verificar.

Ficou surpresa ao chegar e encontrar um homem de cabelos negros, em pé fechando suas calças. Se ainda não bastasse o cheiro de bebida, que parecia impregnar todos os cantos da sala, havia peças de roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Ela estava a ponto de chamar a segurança para retirar aquele estranho dali, quando reconheceu a voz do homem como sendo a de Quatre. Ela não podia nem imaginar o que havia ocorrido ali na noite anterior, embora as marcas vermelhas e a marca roxa em sua pele alva, não deixasse esconder o que tivesse acontecido. Isso a vez perceber que o anjo de cabelos loiros precisava de ajuda.

Quatre se levantou e caminhou até a janela; não queria admitir, mas precisava de ajuda, por isso se virou e encontrou o olhar de Alex sobre si, o observando. Era difícil não nota-lo com o corpo bem feito, os músculos fortes do abdômen, os bíceps e as pernas trabalhadas, o quadril estreito: a imagem da virilidade e desejo. Quatre olhou profundamente nos olhos de Alex e viu o desejo refletido neles. Ela percebeu que o observava e procurou desviar o olhar, se encaminhando para o bar, a fim de tomar um pouco de água e conseguir coragem para fazer a pergunta que martelava sua mente desde que chegara. Quatre sabia o que se passava na mente de Alex, eles se conheciam a muito tempo e ela sempre fora curiosa. Ele se aproximou dela, contornando o bar e a cercando por trás, se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- O que quer saber, Alex?

- Eu não...

- Shhhh... você quer saber o que eu fiz, não é? Quer saber com quantos eu estive ontem. Saber o que fizemos juntos, como consegui as marcas em meu braço.

- Eu...eu não quero saber nada.

- Sim, você quer.

Quatre imprensou o corpo de Alex contra o bar, esfregando seu corpo contra ela, enquanto que suas mãos tocaram-na cintura, descendo pelos quadris. Ela ofegou, seu corpo reagindo as carícias e a proximidade máscula do corpo junto ao seu. Quatre passou suas mãos por baixo da saia a erguendo, acariciou as coxas por sobre a meia-liga enquanto descrevia o que ele havia feito, ao ouvido dela.

- Eu fiz sexo com uma mulher, enquanto era tomado por trás por um homem. Enquanto eu a penetrava, e ela gemia sob os meus toques, eu era possuído sem piedade, a cada estocada que ele me dava, meu membro ia cada vez mais fundo dentro dela.

- Aahhh...

-Você pode imaginar, Alex? Mas não foi apenas isso, havia ainda um outro homem, com os cabelos tão claros quanto os meus, que se masturbava enquanto me observava possuir e ser possuído.

- Quatre...

Quatre virou o corpo de Alex para si e tomou os lábios dela. Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a imprensava contra o bar, não dando a ela um meio de escapar. Ele se afastou ligeiramente e levantou uma das pernas dela, colocando-a ao redor de sua cintura. Quatre tocou-lhe o sexo com os dedos, aprofundando-os na umidade quente. Ela gemeu contra os lábios; nunca havia se sentido tão excitada, mas isso não era certo, eles eram amigos. Ele a beijava com ardor, até que sua consciência o atacou, e apartou o beijo, retirando as mãos do corpo dela. Quatre abriu os olhos e encontrou a íris castanho claro de sua amiga. Uma dor dilacerou seu peito e náuseas atacaram seu corpo, ele teve apenas tempo de correr até o banheiro lateral do escritório e vomitar na pia.

* * *

_O que eu fiz? Ataquei minha melhor amiga, que é quase como uma irmã para mim. A que ponto eu cheguei. Como pude descer tão baixo, não reconhecendo um amigo?_

_

* * *

_

Quatre sentiu uma toalha molhada atrás de seu pescoço e abriu os olhos marejados. Alex sorria para ele, enquanto acariciava-lhe o rosto com carinho. Ela sabia o quanto seu amigo estava arrependido do que havia feito. Quatre segurou a mão dela e a abraçou chorando em seu ombro, e falando ao seu ouvido.

- Desculpe-me, Alex. Eu não devia...

- Tudo bem, Quatre.

- Não está tudo bem. Por Alá, eu quase a...

- Vamos esquecer, o importante é que você se tocou, mas você precisa de ajuda e eu digo isso porque gosto de você.

- Obrigado, eu vou procurar ajuda.

- Ótimo! Eu tenho o nome de uma clínica e o nome de um médico muito bom que trabalha lá.

- Você é rápida.

- Eu sei.

Alex voltou a e pegou sua bolsa. Quatre lavou a boca e fechou a porta. Quando retornou a sala, Alex lhe entregou um pedaço de papel com um nome e um número.

- O nome da clínica é Green Garden, e o medico é o Dr. Raymond. Ele é o dono da clínica, e o melhor na área de compulsões sexuais. Agora liga.

- Agora!

- É, agora. Eu quero ver você fazer a ligação e marcar uma hora.

- Ok.

Quatre se encaminhou ao telefone, enquanto Alex juntava as peças de roupa espalhada e jogava na lata de lixo. Quatre observou os números por um momento, e ouviu sua amiga reclamando por ele ainda não ter feito a ligação. Sem escolha, discou os números e aguardou completar a chamada.

- Clínica Green Garden, bom dia.

- Bom dia, eu gostaria de marcar uma consulta com o Dr. Raymond, se possível.

- Qual o seu nome, senhor?

- Meu nome?

Quatre levou alguns minutos para responder, pois não queria dar seu nome verdadeiro. Ele ficou pensando o que dizer, quando ouvir a mulher do outro lado da linha repetir a pergunta.

- Senhor, eu preciso que me diga seu nome.

Quatre virou a cadeira em direção à sala, tentando pensar em alguma coisa. Alex ficou olhando para Quatre virado de costa, olhando para o vidro e o tocando com a ponta dos dedos. Quatre viu seu reflexo no vidro, e afinal lembrou de um nome, um que fazia jus a imagem refletida. Virando a cadeira, novamente olhando para Alex e dando um sorriso.

- Meu nome é Désir de Luxe**2**.

Alex olhou para Quatre e não acreditou no que ele havia dito. Ela simplesmente virou os olhos para cima e se sentou no sofá. Ele não poderia ter escolhido nome melhor.

- Bem, Sr. Désir de Luxe...

- Chame-me de Désir, e o seu nome seria?

- Ângela, senhor.

- Ângela é um bonito nome.

-Obrigado, senhor. O Dr. Raymond tem um horário disponível ás 14h30.

- Ótimo, está perfeito para mim.

- Neste caso está marcada a consulta, Sr. Désir.

- Obrigado, Ângela, e tenha um bom dia.

- O senhor também.

Quatre recolocou o fone no gancho sendo observado por Alex, que tinha a sobrancelha arqueada. Ele simplesmente a olhou e sorriu.

- Se você acha que eu vou dizer alguma coisa, está muito enganado.

- Como foi a reunião?

- Eu conto durante o almoço.

- Se você esperar eu tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, saímos em 10 minutos.

- Certo, enquanto isso eu vou ligar para alguma empresa de limpeza que atenda 24h, senão você não vai conseguir entrar nessa sala segunda pela manhã.

- Obrigado.

Quatre caminhou de volta ao banheiro. Felizmente ele contava com um chuveiro e um pequeno guarda-roupa embutido, onde Quatre costumava deixar algumas peças guardadas. Às vezes ele tinha que comparecer a jantares de negócios após um longo dia de trabalho, o que não lhe deixava tempo para ir em casa se lavar e mudar de roupa. Após o banho Quatre verificou que peças tinha no armário, não havia muitas roupas e ele precisava escolher algo que cobrisse seus braços, já que ele teria que seguir direto para a consulta, após o almoço. Ele optou por uma calça preta, uma camisa de malha verde musgo de gola e um blazer preto; colocou uma colônia e penteou os fios pretos. Ele lavaria os cabelos quando chegasse em casa, se livrando a tinta que cobria os fios dourados. Quatre olhou para a cor de seus olhos e resolveu permanecer com as lentes, quando saísse do consultório se livraria delas, seria mais fácil encarar a consulta se não fosse como ele mesmo, se já havia mentido sobre o seu nome qual o problema em mentir em relação a sua verdadeira aparência?

Alex aguardava-o sentada na cadeira, em frente ao bar que parecia o único lugar que não cheirava a bebida, ela havia recolhido os itens da mesa, que haviam sido jogados no chão na noite passada.

O pessoal da limpeza chegara em 45 minutos, avisei a segurança e eles estão cientes sobre a vinda da equipe de limpeza, solicitei que um deles ficasse presente durante o processo, assim você não corre o risco de ter algo roubado.

- Ok. Então vamos? Você está de carro, Alex?

- Não, eu tomei um táxi para vir até aqui.

- Certo, então vamos no meu carro. Onde você quer comer?

- Não sei, o que acha do Gula's?

- Por mim qualquer lugar está ótimo.

- Então vamos.

Eles deixaram o edifico e seguiram em direção ao restaurante que ficava no centro da cidade. Chegaram em apenas quinze minutos. Alex contou como havia sido a reunião e que havia marcado outra para a noite de terça-feira, lembrando a importância da presença de Quatre no jantar. Uma hora depois Quatre e Alex deixaram o restaurante.

- Alex, tem certeza que não posso te deixar em casa? O médico não vai se incomodar de esperar dez minutos a mais.

- Tenho, eu posso pegar um táxi para casa, Quatre, e não é bom você se atrasar para a sua consulta. Além do que, você apenas quer uma desculpa para não ir.

- Tudo bem, mas eu não faço a mínima idéia do que dizer a ele.

- Diga o que ele perguntar e seja verdadeiro em suas respostas.

- Até parece que eu vivo mentindo.

- Mente, sim senhor, pelo menos para você e para a moça da clínica. Por que você não deu o seu nome?

- Sinceramente eu não sei, acho que foi um impulso momentâneo.

- Impulso? Sei, tudo bem. Ligue-me mais tarde para me dizer como foi.

- Eu ligo, não se preocupe.

Quatre beijou o rosto de Alex e a colocou dentro do táxi, o observando partir. Depois caminhou até o seu carro e pegou a estrada em direção a parte nobre da cidade. Passou por um portão grande, onde havia uma guarita. O local era cercado por um muro alto, e assim que passou pelos portões, Quatre notou que a clínica havia sido construída em uma área arborizada, fazendo a vista ser, simplesmente, majestosa: um tapete verdejante se estendia em todas as direções, e no centro de árvores estava construído um conjunto de três prédios, onde as partes mais altas do edifício eram completamente de vidro. Ele manobrou o carro o deixando no estacionamento em frente a clínica. Ele olhou o prédio grande de dez andares e se encaminhou para a entrada. Se sentia incomodado, era sempre assim quando tinha que fazer algo que não queria, mesmo que precisasse, mas agora essa sensação era mais forte, era como se algo estivesse preste a acontecer e ele não sabia identificar o que seria.

Ele caminhou até a jovem sentada atrás de uma mesa, e que usava um uniforme branco com as iniciais GGC bordadas em verde uma dentro da outra. A jovem era muito bonita, mas ele se sentia tão nervoso que não reparou no olhar de admiração com que ela o observava.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde, eu posso ajuda-lo senhor.

- Eu liguei marcando uma consulta com o Dr. Raymond.

- Poderia me dizer seu nome senhor?

- Désir de Luxe.

- Uma consulta para as 14h30, não é isso?

- Exatamente.

- O Dr. Raymond não poderá atende-lo, ele teve um problema familiar e saiu antes. Tentamos contata-lo, Sr. Désir, mas não conseguimos falar com o senhor no número informado.

- Meu celular não tocou.

Quatre começou a revistar os bolsos e não localizou o aparelho. Tentou se lembrar aonde o tinha visto pela última vez e se lembrou que o havia deixado no banheiro do escritório. Ele bateu com a mão sobre a testa e sorriu para a jovem, que ficou encantada com o sorriso dele.

- Eu o deixei em minha sala essa manhã.

A atendente notou o aborrecimento do belo homem.

- O senhor gostaria de ser atendido por outro médico, há um médico disponível no momento, pois a paciente dele ligou há alguns minutos desmarcando a consulta. Se o senhor desejar posso falar com o doutor e verificar se ele pode atende-lo, ou seria apenas com o Dr. Raymond?

Quatre pensou por alguns instantes. Ele não tinha nada a perder se falasse com outro médico. Já que tinha ido até ali, não faria diferença quem o atenderia.

- Não me importo que seja outro médico, se ele puder me atender.

- Aguarde um instante, por favor, que eu irei verificar.

- Obrigado.

Quatre se sentou em uma das cadeiras, enquanto a atendente falava ao telefone com alguém. Depois de alguns minutos ela se aproximou de onde estava e o informou que o médico o atenderia.

- Sr Désir, o Dr. Ravissant **3** ira atende-lo.

- Ravissant?

- Sim, senhor, algum problema?

- Não, nenhum.

- 4º andar, sala 406.

- Obrigado.

- Foi um prazer, senhor.

Quatre se encaminhou para a área dos elevadores, e entrou informando o andar ao ascensorista. Ele desceu no andar informado e procurou a sala. Quando a localizou, respirou fundo e bateu na porta, ouvindo uma voz que o fez tremer e seu coração acelerar. Ele girou a maçaneta e entrou, mas não estava preparado para o que viu: atrás de uma mesa de vidro estava o homem mais belo que já havia visto.

- Entre, Sr. Désir de Luxe.

* * *

_Eu soube que isso era um erro no instante em que cheguei e o médico que deveria me atender não poderia faze-lo. Alguma coisa vai acontecer eu posso sentir isso dentro de mim. Algo me mandava remarcar a consulta para outro dia, mas sabia que se o fizesse não voltaria, acho que a atendente viu isso em meus olhos. Senão ela não teria me perguntado se aceitava me consultar com outro médico. Eu deveria ter dito não, mas antes que percebesse me vi pensando na possibilidade e respondendo que se ele pudesse me atender... Grande erro, percebi isso no momento em que ouvi aquela voz. Uma voz grave, que fez me coração bater como um louco e meu corpo tremer como uma folha ao vento. Nesse momento eu deveria ter dado meia-volta e ido embora, mas nunca fui de fugir de meus demônios e não fugiria apenas por causa de uma voz._

_Mas não estava preparado para encontrar aquele homem. Jamais havia conhecido alguém, cuja a aparência fosse um exemplo perfeito do nome, pois sem dúvida ele era maravilhoso e extasiante, como seu nome sugeria. Mas foram a cor de seus olhos que chamaram minha atenção, a cor que era minha ruína. Não saberia descrever com perfeição o tom que possuíam: um verde escuro, profundo, que parecia ver através de meus olhos. Sim, algo mudou, posso sentir, mas ainda não sei dizer se foi para melhor ou para pior._

Continua...

Dhandara está fic e dedicada a você.

**1** Apenas para ser ter uma idéia o preço de referência desse carro é de R$ 473.800,00 teoricamente é um carro esportivo

**2 **Désir de Luxe seria desejo e luxúria em Francês

**3**Encantador, maravilhoso, extasiante.


End file.
